Katsuragi
Katsuragi is a character in the Pet series, working for the Company, he carries out their plots using those who can alter memories namely Satoru and Tsukasa. Appearance He has black hair and long curved eyebrows. Younger, he had his fringe parted, later, this would be slicked back. Katsuragi wears thin-framed glasses as well as formal attire namely his near-black colored suit. This is worn over a long-sleeved white shirt with the cuffs visible from his suit jacket sleeves. Personality He voices that hospitals are dreary, and insults a nurse for telling him not to smoke inside. A notable trait of Katsuragi's is that he makes oddly specific remarks such as the aforementioned nurse having sausage legs, and that the morning dew reminds him of school girls' sweaty gym socks. A vending machine that does not work is labelled a hunk of junk. His expressive language is used when describing shooting Hayashi as turning him into Swiss cheese. Describing himself as not a morning person, he is also astute, able to detect hints of melancholy from Kenji speaking and pays attention to the emotions of others. He asks who would want to work with someone with no sense of humor. Upon seeing a valley shift he did not think to run, rather make it worse. Regularly smoking, he is fond of breathing it everywhere and dropping the cigarette butts on the ground. Able to speak some Chinese, he maintains a polite tone and conduct when interacting with people useful to the company. Katsuragi developed a fear of cats possibly related to their connection to a man he knew when he was younger. Katsuragi uses verbal prods such as Manabu seeming like he was such a good son to instigate his mother into thinking of fond memories of him for Katsuragi to tamper with. His reaction to her crushed Peak is to remark 'whoops'. When it comes to financial matters he expects his change and appeared affronted at a delivery guy who expected to keep the change for the noodles he ordered. History In his younger years, his mother passed away and he was taken in by a step-mother out of pity. He was not treated in the same kind manner as his step-sister who did not want Tadashi playing with her dolls. His desire to play with them was noticed by a man who said he could come to his house but must not tell anyone. Years later, Katsuragi is lighting up a cigarette at a hospital and tells a nurse to mind her own business when he is chided for smoking. He turns to berate Hayashi for making him wait, before proceeding to make for the exit with the suggestion Hayashi not share any tricks. He pauses when Hayashi points out a young boy, Satoru who may be one. He is with Hayashi as they make observations on Satoru's dazed-looking state. Later, he is with the child Satoru, Hayashi with Satoru's grandmother before photographs of her son and wife who have passed away in an accident. Katsuragi shares that Manabu worked with them on a number of jobs. Having read about the accident in a newspaper, and with Hayashi taking Satoru out, he questions whether Satoru's grandmother is the boy's guardian now. Assuming memories of Manabu in his mother's Peak, Katsuragi misleads her with the pleasantry that he could not lived with himself if he used the money for her medical bills on college. This ensures it is all the more shocking for Satoru's mother when Katsuragi uses the visage of her son to contumeliously express his thoughts on giving up college and a good career so that she could go on breathing, and that she is the worst mother that ever lived.Chapter 1 He answers Hayashi that since they cannot use another accident to get rid of her, he crushed her on the higher-ups orders. Using his lighter he instructs Satoru's grandmother to remember that she had Satoru adopted. At some point, he took the young Tsukasa with him to the grounds of a manor, and assured the host that Tsukasa was his pet now rather than Hayashi's. He intends to train it more severely than Hayashi ever did.Episode 5: Locks Story Sometime later, he is waiting in a car outside where Tsukasa and Hiroki work as he waits for Kenji, and asks if they are related to Yokota. He then ensures that Kenji is not subbing any of his jobs to them before exchanging keys with Kenji. He will borrow and leave Kenji's car at a designated spot and directs Kenji to put the item he picks up in the trunk of the car and leave the spare key behind as well. By nightfall he is at a harbour with Satoru investigating the boot of a car, and retrieves the gun Kenji left behind. Waiting as Satoru makes it clear what Yokota is to do, Katsuragi then calls Kenji to ask what happened to the spare key whilst observing the explosion of Yokota's car. Meeting again at what is called their usual place, Katsuragi hands over Kenji's payment.Chapter 2 With that declined, Katsuragi laughs at Kenji's move to hide the key and send it to the police if anything happens to him. He explains Kenji reminds him of another guy, Yokota, who said the very same thing and went through with sending the key. Seeing right through Kenji, Katsuragi has in his possession the key that he hid. Now just needing the information, Katsuragi states he has called in the crushers, and that he should watch his back. Sitting at the bar, he listens, pleased as Kenji reveals to him that Yokota turned out to be a murderer.Pet Anime, Episode 1: The Crushers He tells Satoru that back in the day people like him were called crushers, that they would wreck havoc in those loci Satoru calls 'Peaks' and 'Valleys', and that would be it for the target. With "Images" now a factor, Katsuragi feels the requests from the guys upstairs have gotten more demanding. He bemoans having to hypnotize Kenji and Yokota by himself that day. Receiving a call, he joins Tsukasa and Hiroki who have Kenji pacified. Hearing that Yokota told Kenji nothing, Katsuragi registers that Kenji really did just forget to leave the key. Nevertheless, he tells Hiroki he will need to crush Kenji since as a witness, or accomplice to Yokota, he is a liability. Katsuragi shares that Yokota killing someone, then committing suicide will already be in the paper tomorrow. Concluding that if he lives, Kenji will bring nothing but headache draw Hiroki to him, accusing himself of causing all the headaches around here. His mind is affected, and Katsuragi sees the real Tsukasa shouting, and a memory of Yokota before him. With Satoru he remembers he tried to cut a deal for the sake of Kenji, whilst aware that Hiroki has trapped him in a memory. The memory of him desiring the counterfeit bills is tampered to change to a room with giant feet trying to crush him. In mild terror, he shouts for Satoru, that he has screwed up. Stepped on by a giant foot, Katsuragi reacts with pain, in front of Yokota in his memory. In Yokota's Valley, he remains pinned by a giant foot before Satoru pulls him away, leaving his legs below the knee behind. Katsuragi states that Yokota's memories of when his little brother was killed are all here. He orders Satoru to not crush him, he still has a bunch of questions to ask Yokota's memories. With it too late and hearing that Yokota has been crushed, Kasuragi awakens in the apartment with Tsukasa calling his name. His first reaction is to regorge in the sink, then state they have no choice but to crush Kenji now. He is persuaded to give Hiroki and Tsukasa time to alter Kenji's memories, and waits in the car berating Satoru for showing pity when they are little more than murderers. The time limit expires and he walks in to see the three unresponsive, and instructs Satoru to sync him up and take him in. He means to crush Kenji himself, and wants to figure out this image thing. Easily opening the door to Kenji's valley, one from his childhood, his reaction to the changing valley with Kenji's mom's arrival is to introduce another monster: himself. His face mid-transformation, Katsuragi turns as he is swallowed by the giant goldfish form of Hiroki. Leaving to give them thirty more minutes, outside he mockingly asks Satoru if he thinks Hiroki and Tsukasa are doing it. Katsuragi is used by Tsukasa to replace Yokota as the one to suggest that Kenji open a bar. The visualisation is successful in allowing Kenji to keep his peak, and willing to believe that Yokota was a murderer and so not investigate his death, leaving no need for Katsuragi to kill Kenji. With this alteration, Katsuragi finishes speaking to Kenji at his bar before asking he thought he quit smoking.Episode 2: Views of the Peak store, it needs to be paid off]] Entering the Fish & Fish shop, he greets Hiroki with an abominable grin. Katsuragi is bringing him and Tsukasa a job to celebrate the opening of their pet aquarium fish store. Hearing that Hiroki is not going to do anymore of the company's work, he glances to Tsukasa for clarification. Agreeing they have no choice, Katsuragi asks who does he think paid for this store and everything in it, before departinh with Tsukasa only. Waiting at an airport arrival section with Tsukasa and Satoru, he observes president Chen of the Chen Group arrive from China into Japan to meet members of the Japanese yakuza. At a casino, Katsuragi joins his employer, a woman named Jin who introduces him to counselor Zhou. After he returns from a call, Katsuragi is recommended by Jin as someone who can take care of Zhou's problems if he is having any. Receiving updates that Inui, who he is having Tsukasa track, is supposed to be Satomi's lapdog, Katsuragi is irked at the suggestion that posing as Satomi will get them nowhere since Satomi is not really a full part of Inui's peak. Asking what the hell that means, he is under the impression this means they need to find another puppet. Attending a game of golf with Zhou, he uses his binoculars and stands by as Zhou interacts with president Chen unseen over a hill. Katsuragi keeps up appearances that he is here for a leisurely game as golf, as Tsukasa manipulates Inui into murdering Zhou with a golf club before Inui is shot twice by Chen's accomplices. Reading news of Zhou's death in a newspaper, he receives items Satoru brought from a convenience store. With the counselor's memories altered to get him to work for the company, and with his death making all the effort a waste, Katsuragi darkly advises Satoru to not look for answers unless he wants to join him. By morning he arrives for Tsukasa again, after discussing Hiroki, he shares that the next job cannot involve Satoru since it involves Hayashi. Learning that he was not in China at all, rather holed up here in Japan the entire time.Episode 3: Jobs Having an agent infiltrate Hayashi's apartment building as the building manager, Katsuragi acknowledges receiving the number of the delivery shop he is using. Considering that even if Hayashi is manipulating the delivery guy, he asks rhetorically what Hayashi can do now. With Hayashi withdrawing all the money he had left without knowing he had been tailed, Katsuragi considers him as a rat in a bag. Also that it would be easiest if they just made him go away, but he follows Tsukasa's suggestion to investigate the ramen store having not considered that Hayashi may be attempting to bring Satoru over to his side. Before leaving for this scenario, it is remembered by Satoru how Katsuragi rejected the idea of him leaving to see Hiroki's store. He ordered Satoru to not leave the hotel or it would be his head on a spike. Presently, he answers the door to the Fukurai delivery guy and asks how much the char siu noodles are. He seizes his shoulder when there is a pause in receiving his change. Agitated, Katsuragi orders him to run back to the store and get some. He is not satiated when the delivery guy suggests getting change from the cigarette store. Stepping aside to let Tsukasa do his thing in gaining information from Hayashi's ramen store contact, Katsuragi heads to exchange the cash note for change himself. Along the way he contacts the building manager for an update on whether Hayashi is still in his apartment. He hears Hayashi has headed back upstairs and requests news if anything happens. Striking a vending machine in anger, he heads into the store yelling that there is no change. Spotting a cat he demands the store owner keep it away, before his is further startled by Hayashi behind him. Swearing and asking if he is some kind of cockroach, Katsuragi wonders what he has got up his sleeve. One thing is the store owner who Katsuragi finds beside him with a pair of scissors. He turns to view Hayashi with feline traits enquire on Satoru's whereabouts. Realizing that Hayashi did all this so they would tail him, he states that he is not seeing Satoru anytime soon revealing that he is being watched by Company lookouts at the hotel they run in Ikebukuro. He also announces Hayashi is not getting out of here either and has no intention of handing over his car key for Hayashi to escape. Asking if he means this key, Katsuragi pulls out a gun questioning if Hayashi really thought he would fall for his parlour tricks. He has no reason to shoot Hayashi in the store since he has not contacted Satoru yet. The elderly store owner draws near again and addressing her as an old hag, he orders her out the way. Faced with what she is holding, Katsuragi is drawn into the open case with a doll room and doll within. As the doll welcomes him home, so does Hayashi as Katsuragi is subject to his wind image. Standing in a large doll house, with mountain scenery behind him, Tadashi is spoken to by the doll which is now the same size as him. He is a young man and happily replies he is home, to the doll which he calls mom. In a different room, Tadashi picks up the toy sized doll, whilst also hugging a same size as him version. The one where he is hugging the same sized one takes place in an actual doll house which has a young girl, Tadashi's sister observing them. He looks up as she begins shouting for her mom that Tadashi is touching her doll again. As he crouches clutching his face as his step sister continues to yell, and his step mother takes her side, he is told that it is okay. He hears the voice from another scene, one of a man surrounded by many glowing eyed cats. Allowed to play with dolls at this man's house, but must not tell anyone about it, Katsuragi remembers being held by the man. His head is caressed by the toy doll, and back in their scenic home he is told to store all their secrets in a little box as he is handed a huge memory stick. He is to keep it safe until Mr. Matasa comes looking for it.Pet Anime, Episode 4: A Trap for Hayashi Having regained consciousness, Katsuragi is in a mild state of panic having come across Tsukasa and Hayashi both comatose. Attempting to rouse Tsukasa, he wonders aloud why this happened. Deciding he needs to separate them, he orders the lookout who has found him to return to the car and leave before someone sees them. Moving Tsukasa into a vehicle, Katsuragi contemplates whether this is what he was on about. He remembers back to Tsukasa asking him to return himself to Hiroki if anything happened. Assuring himself he can do this, Katsuragi remembers Hayashi and calls Jin to inform her that he has been crushed, and he is taking Tsukasa back to the fish store. Driving back, he is concerned at the possibility of Hiroki freaking out when he sees Tsukasa, and thinks to call for reinforcements. Searching for his phone, Katsuragi finds the memory drive in his pocket and wonders why it is here. Remembering his doll mother, in a trance like state he reminds himself to give it to Mr. Matasa. Arriving at the fish store, he tells Hiroki to control himself before setting Tsukasa down by the tanks. He explains it was not his doing and that Tsukasa went off by himself, Katsuragi says it is Hiroki's fault for shirking his responsibilities since it was supposed to be his and Tsukasa's job. He calmly says that he has carried out Tsukasa's last wish by bringing him all the way here. Declaring that Tsukasa is crushed now and that Hiroki should just give up on him, Katsuragi is then ordered to leave.Episode 6: Back Door Images Katsuragi.png|Regularly smoking Reacting to Hiroki.png|Intending to be more scary Katsuragi viewing the giant feet.png|Perturbed by the giant feet Episode 5 - Jin's phone.png|Contact details in Jin's phone Episode 4 - Store owner.png|Confronted by Hayashi's asset Episode 4 - Hugging his mother.png|Embracing a representation of his mother Relationships Hayashi He has an informal relation with Hayashi, chiding him for making him wait so he had to speak to a nurse, to raising that Hayashi should not even think about showing him his endoscopy trick. Some time later after Hayashi left, Katsuragi considers him an idiot who should have known he would be found sooner or later. Meeting him again in a store, Katsuragi considered him a cockroach and anticipated his approach, where he was initially able to show some resistance against Hayashi's powers from taking him over. Succumbing to Hayashi's influence, Katsuragi provided him sensitive information and had his car stolen as a getaway vehicle. Satoru Katsuragi was involved with the 'accident' that affected his mother and father. He also crushed his grandmother when it was deemed challenging to stage another accident. Katsuragi regarded the unresponsive at the time Satoru as just a pet without the slightest idea of what is going on, and has simply changed owners. When he is older Satoru is brought with Katsuragi to help in his illicit activities. He speaks his mind when around him and tells Satoru to not mince his words if he has something to say. Katsuragi states that as a child Satoru was just a useless lump always at the mercy of other people's emotions. He is described by Satoru as someone few people like. Though in a way he depends on Satoru, he does not resort to him when a job involves Hayashi. Hiroki Generally disliked by Hiroki, he is called a jerk and accused of flapping his lips when Katsuragi addresses him and Tsukasa as the crushers. For Katsuragi's part he addresses him as a brat and asks if he has forgotten who took him in. He mockingly asks if it was jealousy on Hiroki's part for him wanting to complete the memory alteration with Tsukasa. He agrees to fund the aquarium fish store for Hiroki to run, and does not seem fussed that Hiroki has opted out of doing jobs for the Company. Though he thought there was no way he would be able to keep Hiroki under control, Katsuragi still brought Tsukasa to him in his crushed state as a goodwill yet says for Hiroki to blame himself for not going with Tsukasa on the jobs. Tsukasa Taking Tsukasa with him to a manor when he was a child, Katsuragi declared him to those gathered that he was his new pet. Partial to granting Tsukasa's requests, he also wonders whether Tsukasa and Hiroki are doing it after observing their closeness. Paying for them to open their own pet fish selling store and having Tsukasa works jobs to pay it off, Katsuragi asks if he really thinks Hiroki is capable of running it. He is told by Tsukasa that they will deal with Hayashi. Katsuragi relents to Tsukasa's plan for Hayashi, and steps aside to let him do his thing when he brings the delivery guy under his sway. Jin He works as an employee to her and the company that Jin is a part of. Katsuragi is described by her as someone well versed in taking care of people's problems. His name and number is known by her. Ron Dahao Chen Snidely calling him the young hotshot of the Chen Group, Katsuragi takes to monitoring his and the Japanese Yakuza's interactions. He voices that he looks like a moron to him. Zhou Politely, he formally introduces himself in Chinese to Zhou, a counselor who helped the Company exert control over channels in Japan. Taking part in golf, he candidly remarks he will have his work cut out with his ball being struck off course. Kenji They have a procedure where Katsuragi tells him to do something and Kenji does it with no questions asked. One such instance is asking Kenji to swap car keys, and Katsuragi mocks him as useless when Kenji fails to leave the spare key behind as requested. Meeting, overall Katsuragi is not interested in what Kenji thinks but does need the key. Katsuragi had them swap cars in full view of a street camera to label Kenji as Yokota's accomplice, planning his fate well in advance. Willing to spare him so long as his memories are altered, a visualization of Katsuragi tells Kenji that he had a little brother who was kicked to death by his father, and he blames himself for what happened. This visualization, puppeteered by Tsukasa, suggests that Kenji open his bar which forms his happiest memory, a peak of a setting sun for Kenji. Yokota With Yokota finding out about a body at the bottom of the water, and reporting it to the police, Katsuragi decided his fate. He watches as Yokota willingly drives his car off a cliff, and speaking to Kenji later he adds to his impression of Yokota that he is a pretty awful guy. Katsuragi's Family His mother is visualised as a doll and called Tadashi by her. She was the mistress to a family whose mother took Katsuragi in out of pity. He was considered weird by his adopted step sister for playing with her doll. References Category:Characters